digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trailmon
Trailmon is a Digimon from the Digimon series. They serve as the transportation in Digimon Frontier. They resemble trains and have the ability to connect the real world to the Digital World. There are several types of Trailmon who differ vastly in appearance; however there are sometimes more than one Trailmon of each type, as shown when the DigiDestined encounter an old Angler in a Trailmon graveyard. All of the Trailmon (except Ball the Trailmon who has no dialogue) are played by Dave Wittenberg in the US Dub. The latest model of Trailmon appeared in Digimon Next. Types of Trailmon Worm the Trailmon * Color: brown with four yellow eyes * Japanese voice actor: Yanagisawa Eiji * Name origin: Worm slightly resembles a sort of caterpillar. Worm carried all of the Digi-Destined except Koji Minamoto (who rode on Angler instead) to the Digital World for the first time. Worm also wins the Great Trailmon Race with Takuya. He also seems to be able to breathe fire as an attack or defense mechanism. Angler the Trailmon * Color: light blue with one red eye * Japanese voice actor: Kamibeppu Hitoshi(1st one), Daisuke Ishikawa (3rd) * Name origin: An angler is a type of fish with a phosphorescent appendage growing out of its head to lure its prey to it. This appendage looks exactly like the light sticking out of Angler's head. Angler is the train that took Kouji to the Digital World. He is quite fond of chocolate. Another one was in the Trailmon Graveyard, where Zoe, J.P., and Tommy went to find information on the Rose Morning Star. NOTE: Dave Wittenberg voices Angler the Trailmon in the style of Heimlich the Caterpillar from A Bug's Life. Franken the Trailmon * Color: red with two green eyes * Japanese voice actor: '''Nagano Yoshikazu * '''Name origin: Frankenstein Franken carries Kouji around the Digital World. He likes to sleep. Mole the Trailmon * Color: pink with two green eyes * Japanese voice actor: Paku Romi * Name origin: He resembles a mole. Mole is the only Trailmon that won't carry passengers because he is very ticklish. However, he does let Zoe Orimoto ride him during a race among the Trailmon. NOTE: Dave Wittenberg voices Mole the Trailmon in the style of Droopy Dog. Buffalo the Trailmon * Color: dusky purple with one green eye and three yellow horns * Japanese voice actor: Tomoyuki Shimura * Name origin: His two side horns look like a buffalo's. He laughs a lot and nearly runs over the DigiDestined in episode five - however they take a ride on him later, in episode 17. He bullies Worm during the race. Ball the Trailmon * Color: lime green with one blue eye * Name origin: He's shaped like a ball. The DigiDestined are shown riding Ball in the beginning of the movie Revival of the Ancient Digimon/Island of the Lost Digimon, and he is the first Trailmon to appear on a battle card (#Bo-99t). His attacks are Cool Running and Break Spark, and he can evolve from Hagurumon, ToyAgumon, or Solarmon. Kettle the Trailmon * Color:'''yellow with two blue eyes * '''Japanese voice actor:Sakaguchi Daisuke * Name origin: kettle Kettle helps the DigiDestined - and Seraphimon's egg - escape from the evil human-spirit Digimon. However, Grumblemon and Arbormon spy on him and trace his route back to the DigiDestined. Raccoon Dog the Trailmon * Color: light green with two red eyes * Japanese voice actor: * Name origin: A raccoon dog, also known as tanuki, is an Asian animal that's related to the dog family, but has a mask like a raccoon. The light green Trailmon also has a mask like this. Raccoon Dog first appears in the Trailmon race. Dark the Trailmon * Color: black with one red eye * Japanese voice actor: Kouji Ishii * Name origin: He is dark in color, and he runs from the Dark Terminal to the Digital World. NOTE: Dave Wittenberg voices Dark the Trailmon in the style of Hal 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Trailmon C-89 Trailmon C-89 appears in Digimon Next. He is the main transportation for Tsurugi and Co. Armored Trailmon These are the type of Trailmon modified for battle when serving Barbamon and his forces. Category:Champion Digimon